Tokyo Talent
by Jade M. Kitsune
Summary: Heero and Quatre go Christmas Shopping. I know it's past Christmas but I wrote it before then... This is a New Years gift! Happy New Years! Important Note:The girl is NOT Duo, she just amazingly looks like him!
1. Chapter 1: Long Process

Well, here's my first Heero and Duo fic¡¦Supposedly¡¦. I have other ideas¡¦. but never really 

had guts to post it¡¦or get people to beta it¡¦so¡¦I really need more beta readers¡¦¡¦ 

Warning: None, as of yet.

Author: Jade M. Kitsune 

Title: Tokyo Talent

Warnings: None as of yet¡¦¡¦

Pairings: None as of yet¡¦but it will blossom into a 1+2/2+1 

Disclaimer: If I did own Gundam Wing, I wouldn't be writing fanfics¡¦¡¦ I would be 

plotting evil schemes for the anime. I don't so, here is a fic¡¦¡¦

Heero carefully read the page that was open in front of him, not wanting to miss anything 

important. He blew at the ridiculously long bangs that fell in the way of his eyes. Going this 

way and that, it was getting rather annoying. He wondered why didn't he just get a decent 

haircut for once, instead of the slight trim he would get maybe every two weeks. It was 

probably out of his boyish habit that he kept it the way it was, to stand out in the crowd, to 

be cool.

Heero chuckled at himself. It's almost been about three to four years since he's been out of 

school but he still felt the need to put on a show for everyone. Strutting along the campus 

grounds, his wild hair blowing in the wind, he would glance at a few of the college freshmen's 

who'd fawn over him. It was common that the majority of the group would push their leader 

in Heero's direction, urging the blushing girl to ask the famous Heero Yuy to be her date and 

such. 

He would just chuckle and give her a shake of his head. The girls would usually look down at 

the ground and walk away in disappointment, but Yuy being the player he was, would give her 

one of his dazzling, rare smiles. The girls would dramatically act as if they were falling over 

and squeal with her friends.

He sighed wearily and signed the last few lines of the papers. Even though the process was 

long, tiring, and even what he would like to call excruciating, he had to say, It was absolutely 

worth all of it. 

He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. All this paper work was getting him easily tired. Heero laid 

his head down in his arms and yawned. He smiled as his eyes stopped at a small paper at the 

edge of the coffee table he was currently dozing off on. He lifted his hand from under his 

head and slid the paper in to his view.

Heero's face lit up as he sat there and looked down at the picture. Simply beautiful he 

thought. 

The child in the picture looked small and afraid. But her eyes were filled with hope, love, and 

determination. She looked as if she we're a child who was five or maybe even four, when her 

real age was 6. 

Heero stroked the picture with his finger. The girl had really pretty brown hair. It probably 

reached past her shoulders but Heero could only guess because it was braided tightly, tied 

with small purple ribbons. A few strands of her copper hair slightly curled to her pale cheeks. 

Heero smiled as he put the picture in his pocket. Two pairs of wide violet eyes imprinted in 

his mind. Those eyes were hoping and longing¡¦¡¦

He smiled at the thought of seeing those peculiar eyes in person. He couldn't wait to hold the 

child in his arms. To give her unconditional love that every parent gives a child. Something 

she never truly experienced. And maybe she'll give him a hug, a smile, a peck on his cheeks. 

What he mostly looked forward to was to hear those small pink lips say this one word:

"Daddy".

TBC......?

Is this even worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Shopping!

Author: Jade M. Kitsune 

Title: Tokyo Talent 

Warnings: None as of yet.

Pairings: None as of yet, but it will blossom into a 1+2/2+1 

Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to Heero Yuy or Quatre Winner. All the Gundam Wing characters belong to Mobile Suit Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY SUNRISE ANB.   
  
Note: I meant to get this out by Christmas but well, I'm a lazy person and get wrtier's block too often… well let's say this is a New Year's gift for all!

Happy New Years!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Heero Yuy groaned again, it wasn't his alarm clock that woke him up this time. He kicked off the thin summer blanket, rolled off the bed, onto the hardwood floor. 

At the current moment he regretted taking out the plush carpeting and replacing it with the stereotypical, Asian floor. He cursed in every language he had ever learned as he gingerly rubbed his abused nose. 

Why was it that he always landed face first? It was an amazement that he hadn't broken his nose for every time he fell off the bed.

  
  


The blue-eyed Asian grumbled and walked over to his vid-phone. He was going to kill Quatre for always waking him up an hour (or two) earlier than necessary. Why 6 o'clock in the morning? They were suppose to go jogging at 7 and it was even possible to jog at 8, with work starting at 9:30am. Oh no, Heero Yuy was not lazy, he just wasn't a morning person. Especially at six in the morning, seven he could put up with… At eight, he'd be a pleasant person, at nine, he'd be very happy. But 6'oclock in the morning, on a Saturday?!

The vid-phone beeped shrilly again, Heero thought about downloading some rings for the phone, something not so high and annoying. Maybe a soothing tone that he could just ignore at six in the morning! Heero knuckled the on button, flipped the screen up and grumbled in annoyance.

"What do you want Quatre?"

There was an uncomfortable gap of silence, Heero rubbed at his sleep crusted eyes and looked at the screen. It wasn't the short blond friend he expected, but his sister Mya, who happened to have a crush on him. Mya blushed and blinked furiously; if it were any possible she turned redder. Heero was shirtless and wearing only his black boxers.

Heero blinked in confusion and he too started to blush when he realized why she was blushing.

"Uh…Miss Winner….uh…. can you…..uh…. excuse me for a minute?"

Mya looked away from the screen and nodded, still blushing. Heero tended to be very formal with his speech when he was nervous. He quickly went to the other side of the room, picked up a blue muscle tee from the bottom of his closet, and he sniffed it. The shirt passed his 'clean-test', Heero shook it a little to get rid of the dust that had settled on it. He quickly shoved it on and walked back to the screen. He grabbed his black chair, sat at the phone and cleared his throat.

"Ohayo, Mya-chan."

Mya smiled sheepishly and tried not to look directly into Heero's stormy eyes; if she did she knew she'd blush even more and start stuttering. She kept her head tilted down respectively and glanced shyly.

"Ohayo, Heero-san… um…uh…. I just wanted to tell you that Quatre already left for your place…"

Heero's eye twitched, did everyone in the Winner family wake up so damn early? Maybe that or it was all an evil conspiracy against him! Heero coughed nervously at his thoughts and made a mental note, no more of those ridiculous American mystery novels. He mentally slapped himself and forced himself to give the girl his attention.

"…and Quatre said don't get ready for jogging, put something casual on for a date (1) at the mall."

The mall… Heero groaned and looked at his calendar; Christmas was about three weeks away. Christmas meant gifts, gifts meant parties, and parties meant death-by-boredom. Sure, he liked to party but he didn't like the type of parties that they had to attend at the office. It was way too stiff and formal for him. He'd get too nervous, and always ended up bumping into someone and spilling red wine on his suit. The party would be ruined from then on because he'd always be self-conscious about the stupid stain on his suit. He couldn't understand how Quatre would always be cheerful from the start of the party till the very end. It just wasn't human, too much socializing should get a person very irritated (2). Heero sighed.

"Thank you Mya-chan… I guess we'll be seeing each other soon then…"

Mya nodded eagerly and smiled.

"Ja ne, Heero-san, be well."

Heero waved and nodded before turning off the screen. He chuckled and shook his head, oh Mya, that girl would do anything to be with him. Heero couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he did love her, but not the way she would like it. Mya, to him, was just a little sister. Wait…when was a girl ever more than a sister to him? Heero frowned and rubbed his nose, was he that unloving? Or was it something else? Perhaps he liked bo…

Heero jumped when the bell rang and forgot his thoughts completely. He finally got to the door, after slipping twice on his blanket and a dirty black shirt. The bell rang again.

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it, stop with the ringing!"

Heero unlocked the door and poked his head out. He tried not to smirk.

"Oh… it's you."

Quatre crossed his arms and frowned, he wasn't very fond of sarcastic remarks, especially if it was from his best friend! He got enough of that from the public, press, sisters, and servants. He felt as if people were taking advantage of his kindheartedness. Heero raised his eyebrow and smirked as he stepped aside to let Quatre in. Quatre huffed as he took his sneakers off.

"So… Heero, how are you doing this lovely morning?" he asked and grinned up at Heero.

Heero rolled his eyes at the small blonde and walked over to his closet. He rubbed his still sore nose, looked right and left, then scratched his head. 

What to wear? What to wear?

This time it was Quatre's turn to be annoyed, it took Heero forever to get dressed. It's not as if he had anyone to dress for... Sure Heero was handsome and had the body of a Greek god… but looks weren't everything. To new people he seemed to have a very insipid personality. Most of his relationships lasted, at the most, a week and a half. Poor Heero…

Heero was still looking for a pair of pants to go with the formfitting blue shirt. Quatre groaned and pushed Heero aside. He scanned the closet and grabbed the cleanest pair he could find, which happened to be a pair of leather pants that Heero avoided at all times. Quatre smirked and shoved it into Heero's hands.

"Wear it, we haven't got all day, no complaining. I don't want to wait an hour for you to get dressed."

Heero blinked at Quatre's demanding tone and made a face at Quatre's choice of pants. How in the hell was he going to walk in these?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero gulped as he walked stiffly in line, he had to go to the bathroom, now! He bounced on the balls of his heels and looked at the number of people in front and back of him. He was stuck right in the middle of the line. If he left now he'd have to wait another hour. He was not going to spend another torturous hour with a fluffy teddy bear!

Heero smiled and fingered the red ribbon that was tied around the bear's neck. He hoped she'd like it, if not, it didn't matter. He'd buy anything and everything for her. If he ran out of money, he'd get Quatre to buy her toys.

Heero smirked and took out his cell phone to text Quatre. Not even a minute later his blond friend, out of breath came running into the toy store. 

"What's the emergency?"

Quatre gasped, tired from running up five flights, he coughed lightly then walked over to the bear and Heero.

Heero smirked, grabbed Quatre's shoulder, shoved him into the line, and put the teddy bear into his hands.

"You, buy this, now."

Heero shoved his wallet into Quatre's hands and continued talking.

"Me, bathroom, bye, later."

Quatre stood there confused, along with the rest of the people in the store. They all stared at the very handsome young man who grinned nervously and walked quickly but stiffly out the store.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero sighed with relief as he walked out of the men's room. However, he was still very uncomfortable in his leather pants. It would be a little inappropriate to go into a Church in what he was wearing. He smirked and walked into the closet store, which also happened to be quite expensive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre, who had just finished paying for the bear, walked out of the suffocating toy store. He dropped the bag and jumped up when his palm pilot beeped. He clutched at his erratically beating heart and with his free hand, took out his palm pilot.

Quatre looked down at the screen and twitched. It flashed the numbers 1,500. He slowly closed it and put it back into his pocket.

Heero was going to pay, literally!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero smiled as he walked out of Armani Exchange, carrying not one but six bags. He was now wearing a pair of loose black jeans. They looked casual and formal at the same time and were quite comfortable. The blue shirt he wore in the morning was in the bottom of one of the bags.

Instead, adorning his well toned upper body was a red shirt. He usually avoided the color red… it made him stand out, more than he wanted to. He also found it to be very tacky during the holidays.

He whistled casually and slowly walked around, eyeing the other stores on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his reflection on the glass display of the store. And though he had no reason intention of "eyeing" himself, he made it his duty to make sure he was presentable. To who? He didn't know.

He approved of what he saw, the shirt he wore was not tight but it was form fitting. Enough so to show off lean his body. And the long, black coat which he had simply just grabbed for the weather did not clash with his outfit. Heero liked what he saw and knew it, if he could say so himself, he was good looking. If not by his features alone, but by the way his clothes brought out his figure. 

"Heero, you are a dead man!" He heard Quatre scream.

The blue-eyed Asian gulped as Quatre came stomping towards him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) date- My cousin always says 'date' instead of a hang-out… yeah… just to get it straight, Heero and Quatre are friends, they are not couples!

I know it's a little late for Christmas shopping… but I wrote this a little before Christmas and well… I didn't know what to write. I get writer's block way to often. It's not great… but I hope you liked it… If it's confusing, don't worry, it's meant to be. It will get clearer as we get more into it! Happy New Year!


End file.
